elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Telrav's Request
Background Upon your travels in the wilderness of Riften, you may come across an Imperial Bandit archer named Telrav. Who sits near a cart that has been destroyed on the road, located East of Ivarstead and Northwest of Sarethi Farm. Journal Entry *I've found an injured merchant and agreed to escort him back to his camp. *Retrive your reward from Telrav. *Telrav has doublecrossed me and he will pay. *Telrav and his men are dead. NOTE: Due to a bug you may not be able to continue and finish the quest, giving another entry. *I have killed Telrav and can no longer lead him to his camp. Objectives *Escort Telrav to his camp. *Wait for Telrav to return with your reward. *Kill Telrav Quick Walkthrough *While walking through Riften you may stumble upon a man named Telrav hunched over by the side of the road. *He tells you that he was attacked by a group of bandits and would like you to escort him over to his camp, which is just up the road. *Upon reaching the camp he tells you to wait for him as he heads into the camp and speaks briefly to his men to attack you. Detailed Walkthrough While on the roads near Nilheim, you will see a man on the ground, apparantly injured, who will ask you for help. The man goes by the name of Telrav and he tells the player that bandits have just attacked and looted his cart. He will then ask for your help in killing the bandits and saving the cart. If the player chooses to help Telrav, he will get up from the ground and walk with surprising energy, for a man who has just claimed to be attacked, towards the ruins of Nilheim . Before entering Nilheim he will remark "We're close now. I can see the camp. It's just across the bridge and up that hill." Upon reaching Nilheim however, things take a different turn. Bandits will quickly emerge from their hiding places and become hostile, Telrav will also become hostile and must be killed. Telrav should prove to be a relatively easy kill as he is not particularly strong and wears no armour. Unfortunatley the bandits are leveled and may be a bit of a problem for some players. After Telrav and all of the bandits have been dealt with you are free to loot the bodies and containers in the fort, including Telrav who will sometimes have several hundred septims on his corpse. Notes *If you kill Telrav whislt escorting him to Nilheim camp, the quest will stay at "Escort Telrav to his camp". *If all of Telrav's men are killed before he arrives at his camp, he will yell out "M-My men!? What have you done to my men!?" He will then attack you. *If you search the cliffs adjacent to the tower, you will find a number of dead bodies, suggesting that Telrav and his associates' ploy has been quite effective in the past. Bugs *If you bypass Telrav and head on to Nilhelm, the bandits are labeled as guards and will not attack the player. If you then return to Telrav to initiate the quest, he will walk up to the camp, tell you to wait for your reward, and when the guards do not attack, he will walk back to where he started and sit back down. He will not give any reward and no further dialouge options are available. If you go ahead and attack him, it counts as an assault but not murder. *Dragon attacks near Nilheim may involve Telrav and his 'Guards'. If Telrav and his cohorts are spoken to before returning to their respective locations, it is possible to have both the "Escort..." and "Kill..." quest stages simultaneously. The guards return to their camp and then attack as bandits while Telrav returns to his roadside location and reamains unresponsive, rendering the "Escort..." quest uncompleteable and forcing the player to attack in order to complete the "Kill..." quest. *Not all Journal Enteries may appear in your journal; which entries appear and which entries do not depends on the manner in which the quest is done. *Stages are not always in order of progress. This is usually the case with quests that have multiple possible outcomes or quests where certain task may be done in random order. Some stages may therefore repeat objectives seen in other stages. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Image Needed